comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Avengers (The Super Hero Squad)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA AVENGERS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL SUPER HERO SQUAD The Super Hero Squad Show is an American cartoon series by Marvel Animation. It is based on the Marvel Super Hero Squad action figure line from Hasbro, which portray the Avengers, the X-Men, and various other characters of the Marvel Universe in a cartoonish super-deformed-style. It is also a self-aware parody of the Marvel characters, with influences taken from on the comedic Mini Marvels series of parody comic books, in that the heroes tend to find themselves in comedic situations, and have cartoonish bents in comparison to their usually serious personalities (such as The Incredible Hulk being jovial and good-natured but with "major anger issues"), and is an overall comedic take on the Avengers. The series' animation was produced by Film Roman and Marvel Animation. CARTOON INTRO EPISODES CHARACTERS Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Category:Marvel The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Thor Category:James Logan Howlett - Wolverine Category:Silver Surfer Category:Sam Wilson - Falcon Category:Carol Danvers - Mrs. Marvel Category:Victor Von Doom - Dr. Doom Category:Loki Category:Abomination Category:Bruno Horgan - Melter Category:Samuel Smithers - Plantman Category:Victor Creed - Sabretooth Category:Dirk Garthwaite - Wrecker Category:Super Skrull Category:DoomBots Category:Scott Summers - Cyclops Category:X-men Category:Maynard Tiboldt - Ringmaster Category:Bobby Drake - Iceman Category:Angelica Jones - Firestar Category:Devil Dinosaur Category:Annihiuls Category:Eliot Franklin - Thunderball Category:Stranger Category:Harvey Rupert Elder - Mole Man Category:Tricephalous Category:Terrax Category:Volstagg Category:Heimdall Category:Zabu Category:Fing Fang Foom Category:St. John Allerdyce - Pyro Category:Thanos Category:Redwing Category:Ben Grimm - The Thing Category:Watcher Category:Peter Petruski - Trapster Category:Baron Mordro Category:Damage Control Category:Adam Warlock Category:Dracula Category:Man-Thing Category:Batroc The Leaper Category:Mortimer Toynbee - Toad Category:Angmo-Asan - Red King Category:Khn'nr - Captain Marvel Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:Johnny Storm - Human Torch Category:Humberto Lopez - Reptil Category:Amora - Enchantress Category:Marsha Rosenburg - Volcana Category:Frigga Category:T'Challa - Black Panther Category:Ronan the Accuser Category:Zarda - Power Princess Category:Dormammu Category:Herbert Edgar Wyndham - High Evolutionary Category:Beta Ray Bill Category:Ant-Man Hank Pym Category:Johann Schmidt - Red Skull Category:Odin Category:Anton Vanko - Crimson Dynamo Category:Hercules (Marvel) Category:Impossible Man Category:Natasha Romanova - Black Widow Category:Raven Darkholme - Mystique Category:Lady Sif Category:Lamda-Zero - Stardust Category:Power Man Luke Cage Category:Moon-Boy Category:Bucky Barnes - Bucky Category:Invaders Category:Danny Rand - Iron Fist Category:Space Phantom Category:Sentianls Category:Cain Marco - Juggernaut Category:Elihas Starr - Egghead Category:Erik Lehnsherr - Magneto Category:Nebula Category:Dr. Val Ventura - Flatman Category:Mitch McCutcheon - Zzzax Category:Richard Rider - Nova Category:Reed Richards - Mr. Fanstastic Category:Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver Category:Lanie - Screaming Mimi Category:Melissa Joan Gold - Songbird Category:Misty Knight Category:Grandmaster Category:Nightmare Category:Werewolf by Night Category:Baron Strucker Category:Nick Fury Category:Scorpio (Nick Fury) Category:Henry Camp - Bulldozer Category:Jennifer Walters - She-Hulk Category:Ka-Zar Category:Frank Castle - Punisher Category:Owen Reece - Molecule Man Category:Sue Storm - Invisible Woman Category:H.E.R.B.I.E. Category:Princess Anelle Category:Thomas Raymond - Toro Category:Alicia Masters Category:Holoball Category:Ororo Munroe - Storm Category:Galactus Category:Brunnhilde - Valkyrie Category:Jean Grey - Mrs. Marvel Category:Professor X Category:Kyle Richmond - Nighthawk Category:Human Torch (Android) Category:Skurge Category:Brian Phillip Calusky - Piledriver Category:Zhib-Ran - Hyperion Category:Zeus Category:Balder Category:Miek Category:Korg Category:Hank Pym - Ant-Man Category:Reed Richards - Mr Fantastic Category:Xavier Academy Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America Category:Goom Category:George Tarleton - M.O.D.O.K. Category:Emil Blonsky - Abomination Category:Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) Category:Dr. Leonard Samson Category:Ulysses Klaue - Klaw Category:Wasp Janet van Dyne Category:Clint Barton - Hawkeye Category:Dr. Stephen Strange - Sorcerer Supreme